Trepidation
by StarCannon
Summary: When Lana is kidnapped and hurt in a meteorrockfilled basement, will Clark be able to save her? CLANA FIC! FYI: This was my first fic, therefore it sucks. Read at your own risk.
1. ChApTeR 1 :op

A. N. : I figured since I read fanfic mostly from Smallville, I should write this. I actually had a dream that inspired it. Oh and Melissa, if you're reading this, I used a vocab word - trepidation! It's a little late though.  
  
~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
Disclaimer: As you might've guessed, I don't own any of the charaters on Smallville. Wouldn't that be cool if I did though?  
  
  
  
Lana had finally finished cleaning up the Talon. It was getting late. She put everything away in the kitchen and then came back out.  
  
She saw one last customer sitting in the booth next to the door. Oh great, now i have to stay open just because one guy wasn't finished with his drink Lana thought. However, the man looked over at her and she showed him a fake smile. He smiled back but Lana could tell there was something on his mind. She shrugged it off though and opened the cash register to recount how much money she had (she was never very good with math).  
  
She heard the bell above the front door ring. She guessed that the man had left so she turned around. Instead, there was another man who had just came in. He had a leather jacket on and it looked like four piercings in one ear. He walked angrily over to the other man who began to tremble.  
  
" Well - where is it?" the man in the leather jacket asked the other. As he walked towards the man sitting down, his face seemed the get colder and colder until he was only inches away from him.  
  
" I - I - I don't have it yet. It's a - a - a very dangerous thing to pull off . If I could just have until tomor -"  
  
" That won't be nessacary." the man in the leather jacket said though his teeth as he grabbed the man by his collar. He then noticed Lana. She froze. What is he thinking?  
  
" Come on." he shoved the other man in front of him and out the door looking back at Lana as if to say, " This isn't any of your buisness."  
  
Lana put all the money back in the register and raced to the door opening it slightly so see what was going on. The man in the jacket had the other man up against the wall. His left arm was pushing on his neck and a glint of silver told Lana that in his other hand he held a gun pointed straight at the frightened man.  
  
" I'm not playin' around, Larson. We need that file from the Luthor's mansion and we need it now. Not tomorrow. Not the next day. Today!" he pushed his arm even more at the poor man's throat. The man began to spunter and choke, " I - I can't -"  
  
Just then a black cadillac pulled up on the curb next to the two men. The man with the gun looked around and then jerked the guy away from the wall and shoved him into the car muttering, " Get in." They then drove off down the road.  
  
Lana walked out of the Talon and out onto the sidewalk looking at the car as it turned down a dark dirt road at the end of the street that Lana never knew existed. She quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. But before she could even get an answer, she felt a poke in her back. She didn't have to look to know it was a gun.  
  
" I don't think I can let you do that." a deep cold voice of a man said as someone slowly pulled her cell phone away from her ear. " Telling the police about our little plan wouldn't be good for you at all." 


	2. ChApTeR 2 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
Clark walked up to the Talon's door and knocked waiting for Lana to open it. A minute passed. Maybe she was busy. But in Smallville Clark was never sure so he looked through the door with his X-ray vision. No one was inside. Clark looked at the sign outside the Talon. It read:  
  
TALON OPEN FROM 7:00 AM - 8:00 PM ON WEEKDAYS  
  
He looked at his watch: 7:25. That was weird. Lana was never late for anything. Ever.  
  
@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#@#%@  
  
Later on that day, Clark super sped back home and told his parents about Lana's disappearance.  
  
" Maybe Chloe knows where she went." Martha Kent said sitting on a stool in the kitchen.  
  
"No, I asked her today at school. She said Lana never came home from the Talon."  
  
" Clark, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Jonathan said trying to comfort his son.  
  
" Yeah, but what if it is? I don't even know where to look." Just then, there was a tap on the screen door and Lex slowly came in. " Hope I'm not coming in at a bad time."  
  
" No, no come on in." Martha said beckoning him the rest of the way in. " Thanks Mrs. Kent. I heard about Lana."  
  
" Do you know anything about it?" Clark asked quickly. He'd never thought of asking Lex.  
  
" Last night I file was stolen from my mansion. It contained some private information about a gang called the DMX. They're known for kidnapping."  
  
" Well, then why haven't we found them and questioned them?"  
  
" Because the only thing that has all the information on their hideouts and plans was that file. I've already notified the police. They should be trying to find them right now."  
  
" Why are you telling us this?" Jonathan asked curiously.  
  
" One of their hideouts that I'm almost sure of is just on the edge of your property, Mr. Kent, and I was hopeing we could get your permission to search it instead of messing around with warrents. I'd rather ask you as a friend." Jonathan started at Lex. Clark and Martha looked at him as if they could see his mind working. Clark knew that look he was showing. It was that I-nevered-trust-a-Luthor look and Clark wished he would hurry and answer.  
  
" I'll let you search it. We need to find Lana." Clark, Martha, and Lex all joined in a smile and Lex said before he turned around and walked out the door, " I've always loved your soft side, Mr. Kent, and thanks."  
  
@#%@#^%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#%@#  
  
" Clark, why did I have the feelig that you'd be wandering over here just as the police are searching the place?" Lex said as he stood infront of a giant hole in the ground with earthen steps leading into the heart of the lair.  
  
" Have you found anything?" Clark said with his hands in his pockets.  
  
" Sorry Clark. Seems they abandoned this place." he looked at Clark's reaction. " You know Clark, I think your feelings are starting to show."  
  
" Lana's my friend. I just want to help find her and make sure she's okay."  
  
" I suppose then if it was me who was kidnapped you would be thinking about me 24/7 too." Clark looked over and Lex and smiled, " Of course."  
  
" Then my helpful hints haven't been very helpful."  
  
" I just don't want to push her."  
  
" No. But you don't want to pull her either."  
  
" What makes you think DMX has kidnapped her anyway?"  
  
" Like I said: They're known for kidnapping. And the simple fact that I saw a black car with the license plate DMX pull up infront of the Talon and then screech off down the road."  
  
" Why didn't you follow them?" Clark said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
" The DMX are not the kind of group that clumsily lets you follow them." Lex said putting a hand on Clark's shoulder. " This way we get to find Lana without getting anyone hurt. Trust Clark we'll find her."  
  
" I can't believe you let them take Lana just to save your own butt!"Clark said making Lex take his hand off him.  
  
" Clark, I'm Lana's friend, too. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt her. Believe me Clark if I'd have gotten envolved me and Lana would be dead right now." Clark stared at Lex which was as stocial as possible. Then, he turned around and walked off saying, " I'm not waisting time here, I've gotta find Lana." 


	3. ChApTeR 3 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
Clark walked into the Talon and met with Chloe and Pete who were sitting in at the stools at the counter. He walked over to them. Pete turned around to face him. " Did Lex find anything?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" What's the matter?" Chloe asked sensing the tensness in his voice.  
  
" Nothing. It's just that Lex saw the gang drive off with Lana. I mean he didn't even stop." Clark said sitting down next to Chloe. " Well, he must've had his reasons, Clark. I'm sure he wouldn't just let some gang take off with Lana."  
  
" Yeah." Clark said even though in his mind his had his doubts.  
  
" Well, anyway, I think I found a little something for you to check up on." Chloe said pulling out a piece of paper from her bookpack. " It's the only info you can find on the internet about the DMX. Says here that the leader, Strike, was almost sued by Luthor Corp. because they tried to shut them down. Strike hid in one of his hide-outs though after trashing four employees cars and taking one hostage until a week later. No one has heard of him or any of the other gang members since. That was two months ago."  
  
" I'd hide too if a Luthor was suein' me." Pete said looking at the document behind Chloe's back.  
  
" So why would they all the sudden come out and kidnap Lana?"  
  
" Maybe they knew she's partners with Lex in the Talon buisness. She might be the bait to try to get Lex to drop the charges." Clark wished he hadn't blown up at Lex like that. He might've been able to get some answers from him. " I guess I could try to talk to Lex about it. I doubt he'll say anything to me."  
  
" Well, anything will help right now." Chloe looked at her watch. " I got to meet up with my dad and tell him what's going on. Catch you later."  
  
" Just wish Lex had found something in that hide-out on my property." Clark told Pete after Choe left. Pete twisted his stool alittle." Did you check it out? I mean I think X-ray vision is just a little easier than a pick and shovel."  
  
" You're right, Pete. I guess I was just so mad at Lex I didn't think to look in the place myself. " Clark got up and rushed out of the Talon shortly followed by Pete. 


	4. ChApTeR 4 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
Pete's car pulled up next to the gigantic hole in the Kent's field. Clark and Pete got out and Clark imediately flashed on his X-ray vision.  
  
" What'd you see?" Pete asked curiously.  
  
" A big empty space - with a chair - and - and a box it looks like."  
  
" Let's check it out." Pete said jogging over to the enterance of the hole. They both looked in.  
  
" Maybe I should go in." Clark said looking at Pete who looked sick. " Yeah, it's pretty creepy looking Clark."  
  
Clark slowly walked down the steps looking at the lair with X-ray vision again. He still saw nothing - except for that box. He walked towards it. It seemed to be covered up with dirt and boulders. Clark tossed them away as if they were crumpled balls of paper.  
  
He pulled the box out. It turned out to be lead. He couldn't see throw it. He looked it over.  
  
" Did you find the box?" Pete asked from the enterance.  
  
" Yeah, I'm bringing it out." Clark climbed up the stairs and layed the box down on the ground near the enterance. Pete noticed there was a pad lock on it. " Do your stuff Clark." he said as Clark knelt down and, with a slight tug, yanked the lock completely off.  
  
The lid opened with a creak and the two looked eagerly inside. Clark suddenly became dizzly and his head and stomache hurt tremendously. He knew what was happening. It'd happened before. It was the feeling he got when he was around the meteor rocks.  
  
" Meteor rock? What is the DMX doing with meteor rock?" Pete said looking further in the box.  
  
" Pete - shut -the box." Clark said doubling over. Pete grabbed a slip of paper that was hidden under the rocks and then quickly shut it. " Clark, look at this."  
  
Clark quickly regained his strength and looked at the paper. It read:  
  
Yo Luthor and Kent!  
  
Just a sample of what we got that you can't have. Ain't no one gonna find the rest. We know there's something valuable about this shit - to both the Luthors and the Kents - and we're gonna find it out. - Strike & DMX  
  
" Clark you know what that means right?" Pete said looking at Clark after he read the note.  
  
" Not only did DMX know that Lex would searching this place, Strike and the DMX also have a bunch of meteor rocks." Clark said looking over the note again.  
  
" He must've thought that someone would find this box. Clark, what if they got Lana locked up with the meteor rocks. What if they know that they effect you?"  
  
" I don't know, Pete. But I have to find out." Clark said getting up and super speeding away leaving Pete alone in the field.  
  
*#%*#*%*#*%*#*%*#*%*#*%*#*%*#*%*#*%*#*%  
  
" Lex, " Clark said walking into Lex Luthors mansion.  
  
" Clark, you were the last person I'd have expected to see today." Clark totally ignored what Lex had just said. " Lex, me and Pete found this at the hide out."  
  
Lex took the slip of paper from Clark and read it. " Meteor rocks? I think you're talking to the wrong Luthor, Clark."  
  
" You don't know anything about the rocks?"  
  
" No, I don't, but if I did do you really think I'd tell you?"  
  
" Lex, I'm sorry I blew up at you, but I really need to find Lana." Clark said putting on his best forgiving face. Lex walked towards him and handed him the paper but still with a stocial stare. " Talk to my father, Clark. I have no idea what DMX has against the Luthors excpet for the obvious reason that everyone else in this town has."  
  
Clark took the paper and decided it was better just to leave it at that. He didn't want to lose two friends at the same time. He didn't even want to lose one. He had to find Lana.  
  
He left Lex's room and causiously entered Lionel Luthor's quarters.  
  
A.N.: I know it's kinda short. I think the next chapter will be longer - but I never can tell. Thanx 2 everyone who has reviewed! Chow 4 Now! :o) 


	5. ChApTeR 5 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
A.N.: This story takes place before Prodigal just becuz I don't wanta spoil it 4 the peeps who haven't seen that episode. Chow 4 Now! :o)  
  
Clark slowly slipped in the house trying to be as quiet as he could. He could see Lionel's chair sitting by the fire and saw Lionel over to the left of the room leaning against a glass table talking on his cell phone.  
  
" No, that's not what I wanted. Yes, of course I care about my son's buisness. Well, it isn't my fault that my son is such a calamitator. The files should have been locked away at Luthor Corp. Obviously he doesn't trust me like he should."  
  
" Mr. Luthor?" Clark butted in. He knew the Luthors were a very tense family and didn't want to over hear something he shouldn't have.  
  
" Clark?" Lionel said putting his hand on the receiver and looking up. he took his hand off and said, " Yes, we'll talk later Crandal. Yes." He hung up the phone and placed in on the glass table. " Yes Clark? Is there something I can do for you? Because if it's Lex you wanted to see he's -"  
  
" No, I wanted to talk to you - about DMX - and Lana."  
  
" I don't see where this is going but do sit down and continue." Lionel said stretching out his walking stick as Clark sat down.  
  
" Me and Pete found a note in the hide out that was on my property that included some meteor rocks. It says that the DMX know that the meteor rocks have some kind of value to the Luthors and Kents. I just wanted to know what would make it so valuable to you." Lionel smiled but still remained standing. " Clark, I'll give you my reason if you give me yours."  
  
Clark hesitated. He definitely didn't trust Lionel with his secret. He knew the Lionel was predominant when it came to back-stabbing. He didn't want to lie to him either. He lied so much he thought he'd run out of excuses for everything. But when Lana's life was on the line, he couldn't be a coward and back down. He couldn't let DMX take over him just because he was afraid of telling Lionel a lie.  
  
" We've just been experimenting with them on the farm. We think that they might help the soil." Lionel smiled once again and this time sat down. Clark slid to the edge of his seat.  
  
" I think you're lieing, Clark." he said. " You have a nack for keeping your entire family hidden. But, I think I could tell you that the reason the Luthors consider the meteor rocks valuable is that we think it will soon tell more then it's told so far.  
  
" The rocks didn't come from any ordinary meteor in the sky. They're quite abnormal." Lionel said standing up." I suppose you already knew that though, Clark."  
  
" Mr. Luther I heard that they stole a file about them from Lex. Was there anything about Lana in it?" Clark said standing up as well.  
  
" As you already know, Clark, my name isn't Lex so natuarly I don't know anything -"  
  
" I talked to Lex and he said that you knew about it. I also overheard part of you're conversation on the phone before I said anything. You were talking about the file. You must know something." Clark figured he was putting Lionel on the spot, but just by looking at he facial expression you would've never guessed it. He was actually smiling slightly. " Clark, it seems you've befriended Lex for to long. It looks like he's rubbed off a little onto you."  
  
" Just tell me." Clark said getting a little impatient.  
  
" Yes, I did know about the file. It was about the many felonies that the DMX had done to the Luthors and believe me they've done plenty. Everytime we pressed another charged, they'd send us some e-mail about destroying our family. " At this Lionel began to laugh. " As if they had the power to do that."  
  
" So?"  
  
" So, finally they must have discovered that I was spending alittle to much on the meteor rocks and thought that if they stole the rocks and took the files of the felonies and where most of their hide outs were, they'd be able to get away with it. I suppose they just want punch the Luthors right between the eyes." Lionel smiled. " As if they could do that either."  
  
" Okay, so why did they take Lana?" Clark said curiously.  
  
" I have no idea as to why they did it. Personally, if I were you, I'd be more worried as to where she is now." Lionel said using his walking stick to find the glass table and pick his cell phone. " If you don't mind, Clark, I have a personal call to take care of."  
  
Clark walked out the door and out of the Luthor mansion. He sighed and thought, ' So far I've found meteor rocks, a note about DMX, visited the Luthors to find out some answers, but yet I've gotten absoluetly no where.'  
  
He decided to walk home - like a normal human - today. The sun was setting, ending another day, and it was back to square one for Clark and his goal to find Lana - alive. 


	6. ChApTeR 6 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
Lana had to be out there somewhere. She just had to be. He had to find her. Maybe if he visited the Talon.....  
  
^$(*#(*@&!(*@#&@(*#&@(*&$#@(*&#(* (hee hee! I went crazy 4 a minute.)  
  
" I'm not in the mood for bitchin' Larson." Strike said angry on his cell phone. " If them Kents find that paper were dead."  
  
" I know Strike but please I - I -"  
  
" Why would you throw that paper away at the coffee joit? You know that crazy Kent kid goes there like everyday. You know he's parta da reason we have to hide out."  
  
" Strike I'll get the paper back I -"  
  
" Damn right you'll get that paper back!" Strike shouted into the phone and then smacked it onto the table. He looked over to his left and his frown slowly changed into a grim smile.  
  
There was Lana lying on the ground with her hair spread out everywhere and her skin pale from being in a dark basemnet for so long. At her feet was a giant pile of meteor rock that Strike's gang had stolen from Mr. Luthor. There it was - his one way ticket out of Smallville and the prison. And not only would he be out, he'd get sweet revenge on the Luthors. All he needed to do was set a trap for them to fall into. That would be easy and it was one word - Kent. Strike knew the Kent's son was strange. He'd been a year older then him and in school remembered the boy throwing balls that broke people's arms and picking up desks when he was five.  
  
Lex was his pal. He would protect him if he could. All Strike had to do was make him think the Kent boy was in trouble - which would probably be the truth.  
  
Lana lay motionless. She'd been like that ever since Dameon had brought her. He must have knocked her out. It was okay though. She was nothing except a witness. After he got the money and was sure that he wouldn't have to go to jail ever again, he'd finish her off. For now she could live. But just for now.  
  
#$%%*^(*&^(&*^$%#$%$*&^(*&)*()&%^& (hahahaha)  
  
" Clark I really need your help." Chloe said from behind the counter of the Talon. Clark looked up as he heard her voice and for a moment thought it'd been Lana talking. It wasn't and so he let out a sigh and slid off the stool he'd been sitting on thinking about Lana.  
  
" Yeah, what'd you need?" Clark asked.  
  
" Could you take this coffee to that guy over there? I'm so behind. I don't know how Lana does it."  
  
" Sure Chloe." Clark said simpering and taking the cup from her hands. He walked over to the man's table and handed the cup to him. The man looked up at him with wild eyes that made Clark wonder if was actually human. Before he could stop himself he asked, " Are you okay?"  
  
" I - uh -" the man squinted. " you - you're that Kent boy -"  
  
" Yeah, Clark."  
  
" Oh, how are you doing on finding that girl, Lana?" Clark hesitated. First of all the guy hadn't even said his name and now he wanted to know what he'd found so far about Lana? " Not much."  
  
" She's special to you I guess?" Clark felt like saying, ' What's it to you buddy?' but knew that was corny and definitely out of character for him. Instead he said, " Yeah, she is."  
  
" Oh -" the man's voice trailed of as he took a sip of his coffee. Clark took this opportunity to leave. He sat down at the counter again. Chloe looked up at him and smiled, " Oh, thank God - I thought you were another customer."  
  
Clark looked back at the man. " Has that guy been here before?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" That guy I just gave a coffee to - he was interested in me finding Lana. I don't think she knows him."  
  
" Uh - maybe." Chloe said looking at him staring at the window as if he was impatiently waiting for someone. He did look familiar to her." You know now I think about it I think has was here yesterday - or the day before. Yeah, he was here before Lana - you know - left. I know because I'd just left the Talon when he came in." Clark continued to stare at him. " What? You think he took her?"  
  
" I think he might have something to do with it." Clark said watching as the man took another sip of coffee and looked out the window.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A.N. I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update in like forever! I just got over a cold and I had to write a stupid report about Benjamin Franklin so I didn't have alot of free time. I know I'm going a little fast with the story so I'm try to slow it down.  
  
P.S. Stay tuned for the Clana! It's coming up! :o) 


	7. ChApTeR 7 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
" Uh - Ms.? Another cup of coffee please?" said a woman at a table near the front door.  
  
" Oh - right." Chloe said jumping up from her spot. She looked back at Clark who was still absorbed in the man at the other table. " Well, later Clark. Unlike some, I have things to do right now."  
  
" Uh? Oh - sure." Clark said glancing over at Chloe. She definitely wasn't a buisness person. He wished he could help her out more but he just couldn't keep his mind off Lana.  
  
" Here you go." Chloe said handing the coffee to the woman who thanked her. Chloe was then about to head back to the counter when someone else asked for her. Clark looked by the counter at the trash can. Well, at least he could help out there.  
  
He slid off his stool and walked over to the trash and pulled the bag out. Behind him, the man in the counter was shaking, looking as if his worst nightmare had just come true.  
  
Clark spotted the a piece of paper lying in the bag. Although it was slightly crumpled, Clark read part of it:  
  
- but the rocks have powers. I got it all ready -  
  
Clark snatched the paper out of the bag. The man stood up from his chair and looked around neverously. He needed a way to get the paper out of Clark's hands. But it was to late. Clark read the rest of the paper, raced out the back door, and was gone. The man pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.  
  
" Boss? Yeah, we've hit a small problem in plan."  
  
$#%$#^%@^%#^&%#$$&^#$&  
  
Strike sat in the back seat of the car cooly gazing out at the buildings talking to Larson on his phone. " What kind of problem Larson? Shit. How did I know that was gonna happen? Shut up Larson! Listen to me - get over to the hideout with anyone noticing. I'll meet you there. Let's find out just how much this Kent boy is worth."  
  
Strike turned off his phone. The driver looked back at him through his rear view mirror. Strike knodded at him and instead of turning at the next road (which was what they originally wanted to do) they kept going straight.  
  
^$&%^%*&^*&(*&(&&^&$%  
  
Clark ran out onto the sidewalk infront of the Talon and looked both ways down the street. Just than Pete walked up to him. " Yo, Clark!" Pete noticed the expression on Clark's face. " What's up?"  
  
" I found this in the trash at the Talon. It's some kind of note to one of Strike's gang members. It says that he got the 'rocks' - probably the meteor rocks - and that everyone needs to meet at the hideout on X street."  
  
" Clark, you know there's know X street. " Pete stated. " That's probably a fake note anyway."  
  
" I doubt a note that someone tried to throw away would be fake." Clark thought for a while. Then it hit him. " And X....X is 10! In roman numerals X is 10!"  
  
" Which means -" Pete began.  
  
" Which means that the hide is on Tenth Street. This street! Lana's somewhere on this street Pete (street and Pete rhyme - cool!)."  
  
" Yeah, but the question is where." They both tried to think of some place on this street they could hide. It was awfully busy. There weren't any bars or empty warehouse nearby. People constantly walked down the road. Surely someone would see them. Just then, Clark looked behind Pete. " That question has just been answered."  
  
Pete turned around just in time to see a shining black cadilac with the license plate: DMX 828, turn down a small bumpy little road on the edge of Tenth Street. He looked back at Clark. This was it. Clark only hoped Lana was alive.  
  
A.N. Sorry 2 leave ya'll hangin' like that but I need 2 study 4 my extremely confusing Constitution test (wish me luck!). Thanx 4 the really nice review Chloe-lookalikey-reborn (I hope I'm not destroying you 2 much!) Thanx 2 everyone else 2! Chow 4 now! :o) 


	8. ChApTeR 8 :op

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
" Pete, call the police and tell them to wait in front of that road." Clark said just before he ran to catch up with the car.  
  
" Right." Pete said. Clark raced away and just when he was completely hidden from everyone and was deep enough down the road, he broke into super speed and flew down the rest of the road hopeing to reach Lana before Strike or any of his friends.  
  
The trees that blurred by seemed to get thicker as if he was running right into the heart of a forest. Suddenly he noticed a building to his right and stopped.  
  
It was an old mill of some sort from what Clark could tell. Most of its windows were broken and the boards that made up the floor for the porch seemed ramshackled and weak. However Clark made his way to the front door and cautiously opened it.  
  
It was pretty much darkness. There was no sound of anything and if wasn't the fact that he saw Strike's car turn down this road, he probably would've left. He scanned the area.  
  
" Lana?" he shouted hopeing to here a response. There was none. He walked futher into the house. Nothing but silence. Then -  
  
" Hey, Kent!"  
  
Clark whirled around. There, in the doorway, was Strike. He was extremely pallid and his face was twisted into an evil grin which was illuminated by the glowing green rock he held in his hand. Clark's stomache began to feel as if it was being torn out. His head ached tremendously. He fell to his kneels. He was losing his breath. It got harder to breath with each second.  
  
" What's the matter Kent? Suddenly not feeling to good? That's to bad. And just when you were about to save your little friend." he let out a cold laugh as two of his buddies walked automatically in and grabbed Clark by his arms. " Make sure you don't hurt him too much boys. After all - he could definitely get us plenty of ransom money."  
  
Clark's vision started to blurred as he was dragged do into the basement of the mill by the two DMX members who both looked as if they ate an entire horse in a day.  
  
He eventually reached the basement and was then pushed into a pile of was the last thing Clark wanted to see - more meteor rock. He managed to turn his head. He saw a few dusty, dirty bookshelves, a broke table and -  
  
" Lana." Clark despritely edged himself towards her. Although his vision was blurring, he could see that she was still breathing. She stirred a little and then slowly opened her eyes. " Clark?"  
  
" Lana," Clark said, his voice weakening," Lana, I'm get us out of this."  
  
" Clark, what're you -"  
  
" Well, well, well. Seems the princess has awoken." Strike said calmly walking down the creaking steps. He walked over to Clark and bent down to grab him by the throat. " You tell me why these rocks are so important to the Luthors and I just might let you live, kid."  
  
" I - I don't know." Clark uttered both choking and sputtering.  
  
" You liar!" Strike shouted madly throwing Clark backwards. Clark fell into a diffrent room. It was smaller and was pitch black. Clark couldn't see anything. He did, however, feel the effects of the rocks wearing off. He immediately switched on his X-ray vision.  
  
Strike's skeleton was aiming right for him, about to hit him with a metal pipe. Clark super sped to him and grabbed the pipe, bending in and throwing it to the ground.  
  
" What the hell -" Clark cut him off by grabbing Strike and throwing him across the room. he smashed into a shelf and fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
" Clark." Lana raced towards him. Clark noticed a window in the back of the dark room. He grabbed Lana's hand. " Come on."  
  
A.N. The Clana-ness will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Don't worry! :o) 


	9. ChApTeR :op last chapter!

~Trepidation~ by Electric Spyro :o)  
  
A.N. Here it is peeps!! The moment you've been waitin' 4! CLANA!!!!! ( don't worry david j. duncan, there will be more then a peck on the cheek ;o)! )  
  
Clark effortlessly opened the window and helped Lana out. Then he climbed out himself. They raced out to the front part of the building.  
  
" Lana, go to out to the edge of the road. The police should be waiting there. Tell them to go on down this way. Quick." Clark said. Lana looked a little confused. " What about you Clark?"  
  
" I'll catch up. Just go." Lana nodded and went off down the road. Clark turned around just in time to see one of Strike's buddies getting ready to swing a metal pipe at him. He swung, but obviously Clark didn't feel a thing. The metal pipe, however, was dented and the gang member stared at Clark with a confused look. Clark took this opportunity (i think that's how it's spelled) to throw him ten feet in the air. He landed with a thud, not moving an inch.  
  
Their were to other guys who had original plans to back up their buddy but after what they had seen, they both made a run for it. They only got a few feet before the police pulled up. A few police officers escorted the DMX gang members into the police cars.  
  
Clark sighed as he watched them being forced into the backseat, Strike barely consious. ' Another day in Smallville' Clark thought to himself. He super sped away before the police could see him.  
  
($&%(*#&#*&($*&%*$&*  
  
Lex and Lionel got their files back and Jonathan Kent made sure no one could find the meteor rocks. The world seemed to be right again.  
  
Clark walked Lana home that night. It didn't take them to long to reach Lana's house. Clark wished it could've been longer. Lana turned around facing him when they reached the walk up to the house.  
  
" You sure you're okay. I mean, they didn't do anything to you -"  
  
" Clark, I'm fine. Really." Lana smiled. " Thanks once again, Clark, for saving me."  
  
Clark smiled back at her. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
Then it began to rain. First only a few drops here and there and then it got faster and harder. Clark was the first to break the silence. " Well, you better get inside. It's raining pretty hard."  
  
" How did you find that place anyway?" Lana said walking towards the porch slowly but then stopping to here Clark's answer.  
  
" I just kept searching for clues to find it. It wasn't that hard with Chloe and Pete helping." he replied following her. He wasn't really sure why.  
  
" I'm flattered that you'd spend that much time looking for me." Lana said looking straight into Clark's eyes. Clark looked into her's. They were like pools of water. Calm and soft. And mysterious. And beautiful.  
  
" Why shouldn't I?" Clark asked. He could feel Lana's delicate hand touching his. He held it. Then it hit him. This was his chance. If he didn't try this time, he may not get another one. He slowly edge towards Lana and was surprised to see that she was doing the same to him.  
  
There lips touched and Clark felt like sparks were exploding inside of him. The rain beat down on his back and Lana's. It made him tingle a little. He placed his free hand on Lana's waist. It was amazing.  
  
Suddenly he felt light-headed. His legs felt loose. he couldn't feel the ground under his feet. He and Lana were hovering over the grass. Floating, defying gravity. Lana noticed this and broke away, but gently.  
  
Clark was inches away from her. They were both being lowered back down slowly. Clark felt diffrent. He realized that that must've been him. One of his abilities! He couldn't believe it. Floating! What would Lana think?  
  
" Clark, w - what was that?" Lana asked bewildered.  
  
" Believe me, Lana, I'm just as surprised as you." he said looking at her confused face. Her hair was soaked and he realized his was also. His shirt and everything was cold and wet. Lana looked even more beautiful. She smiled a little and gave him a short, but meaningful kiss. " I gotta go, Clark."  
  
She broke out of his embrace and walked up the stairs. Clark spoke up, " Wait."  
  
She turned around. Her eyes made Clark smile. Lana smiled back at him. " I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah, Clark. Goodnight."  
  
" Goodnight," Lana went inside and shut the door. " Lana."  
  
Clark looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. How ironic that on one of the most beautiful days of his life, it was raining? He sighed shuving his hands in his pockets and started on his walk home.  
  
ThE eNd *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. ThAnK YoU EvErBoDy :op

I just want to now take the time to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
twinlakeshgrl  
  
xN-nEoz  
  
Knight/m  
  
sheree  
  
JAH  
  
Chole-lookalikey-reborn  
  
lucylana  
  
David J. Duncan  
  
Smalltowngirl89  
  
pan son  
  
CC79  
  
and thanx to Midnight Driad and Silence-endlessecho for being honest and havin' the guts to say they dislike my story. I appreciate those kind of reviews to cuz they help me become a better writer.  
  
I also wanta say whatzzzaaaaap? to my pals The Real Me1 and evillil1. C U @ skool!  
  
Well, I think that's everyone. If I somehow forgot you or miss spelled your name, just e-mail me & I'll fix it.  
  
C U N Smallville ya'll!!! Love ya!! (o: {*~* Electric Spyro *~*} :o)  
  
P.S. DISCLAIMER (again): I repeat I don't own Smallvile or anything even remotely related to Smallville. Not one thing! So don't try to say I do cuz I don't. K - bye! :o)  
  
P.P.S. Don't worry everybody - a new Clana fan fic by Electric Spyro is on the way!! :o)  
. 


End file.
